


Flying

by Vorabiza (Biza)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Multi, PWP, Romance, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biza/pseuds/Vorabiza
Summary: “It was wildly dangerous, which made it all the more exciting.”  Harry discovers a wickedly sensual pleasure in flying, but being taken to new heights with Draco and Blaise is even more rewarding than flying solo.





	Flying

Harry had never felt so incredibly _naughty_ in his life. He bit his lip as he walked through the corridors, certain someone would come upon him and know that he was naked under his robes.

It felt different walking without pants on. His balls were heavy between his legs and his half-hard cock shifted with each step, a swaying pendulum bouncing off his thighs. He reckoned that it was only the cool air drifting across his skin that kept him from becoming fully hard. Well, that, and the fact that he’d wanked himself to orgasm not twenty minutes before.

He shivered, the sheer adrenaline rush of what he was doing shooting through his veins. Even if he did run into someone, they’d never suspect that the Boy Who Lived had a vibrating plug up his arse. Not that it was actually vibrating at the moment. He squeezed his cheeks, thrilled with the simple knowledge that it was there. That he could feel it shifting in his arse as he walked.

It was a wonder that he was even walking normally. He didn’t know how he was managing it, but he knew it would be impossible if he flicked the switch to start the plug vibrating. Walking a little faster, he tightened his grip on his broom handle.

This was utter madness, but he wanted his broom between his legs like he’d never had it before. The cushioning charms would make it bearable, rather than painful, but he knew he’d be able to feel the hard shaft pressing against his cock and balls. The pressure was sure to be exquisite without the layers of clothes separating his flesh from the smooth wood.

After the match earlier in the afternoon, he’d polished his broom handle to a shine, coating the wood with the thick varnish and rubbing it in. He’d had a nice wank, using the varnish as a lubricant on his cock, but he’d not dared to use it when putting the plug in his arse.

The plug had been inserted several hours later. He’d had to put in his obligatory appearance for the celebration of Gryffindor’s win over Ravenclaw. They had allowed him a half hour, during which he’d polished his broom and his cock, but then had come searching for him, as he’d known they would. Which was why he’d given his attention to his dick first.

By the time Ron had bounded into the dorm, Harry had been calmly wiping down his broom handle. Ron had respected Harry for taking proper care of his broom, but hustled him back down to the common room as soon as he was finished.

Ron, and most everyone else, was too pissed to care anymore. They’d actually cheered when Harry announced that he was going out for a fly, admiring his dedication. Hermione, of course, had been a little more difficult, but she’d given him an understanding smile when he said he simply needed to get away for a little while.

Talking to his best friends while naked under his robes had been the most difficult thing he’d ever done in his life. He’d been so certain that Hermione, at least, would take one look at him and simply know what he was doing, but no one had noticed a thing. They hadn’t even noticed him retreating to the dorm a half hour before that to prepare for his outing.

Hidden away behind the safety of his bed curtains, he’d almost changed his mind. His heart had been racing madly as he stripped out of his clothes and hastily stuffed them under his mattress. Retrieving the plug and the lube, he’d been certain that he would be caught at any moment, but just the sight of the plug had him achingly hard.

It had been impossible for him to resist, but he hadn’t taken the time to play the way he’d wanted. He’d prepared himself quickly, slicking up his hole and jabbing his middle finger in as far as it could go, pressing his fist against his cheeks as his inner muscles clenched around the intrusion.

His cock had bobbed against his stomach, leaving a trail of pre-come, as he continued to work his arse. A second finger and he was biting his tongue to keep from moaning as he bucked against them. He stroked his prick with his other hand, fist flying up and down, needing it fast. With three fingers pumping in and out of his arse, he came, spurting all over his chest and abdomen.

Breath still coming in ragged gasps, he lubed up the plug and eased it inside until his sphincter tightened around the narrow portion, keeping it in place. He’d squirmed in his bed, revelling in the simple pleasure of feeling full. Currently sated, he’d considered staying in his bed. The thought of having his broom between his legs and shooting his load while fifty feet in the air had him hurriedly cleaning up and donning his robes. Shoving his feet back into his trainers, he’d taken a deep breath, snatched up his broom and bravely made his way back down to the common room.

Now, he was walking down the main staircase to the Entrance Hall, the plug brushing against his prostate with each downward step. A slight sway to his hips ensured it. He closed his eyes, allowing his hand on the rail to guide him as he slowed down to enjoy the sensations.

His cock had once again become fully erect during the ten minute walk from the tower. It brushed against the front of his heavy robes and he was thankful that he’d seen very few people in the corridors. His erection probably couldn’t be seen through the already loose robes, but he knew that his cheeks bore a bright blush and his eyes surely revealed the lust he was feeling, if anyone were to look closely enough.

“What are you doing?”

Harry’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Malfoy’s voice and he halted mid-way down the stairs. His cock twitched and he was thankful his forward knee pulled his robes even further away from his body. The sight of Malfoy and Zabini in his already aroused state was not helping him form coherent thoughts.

He stared down at them, wondering if they were out searching for a place to fuck. He wet his lips as he imagined being between them, a cock in his arse and one in his mouth. Restraining his moan was impossible, but he did manage to keep it low and he hoped that they hadn’t been able to hear him.

The raised eyebrows, however, said his hopes were in vain.

“Potter?”

“Er, I’m just going out for a fly,” Harry said, cursing the fact that his voice came out sounding rather breathless. He shrugged the broom off his shoulder and held it in front of him as proof. And to help hide any possible evidence of his erection.

“A fly,” Malfoy repeated evenly.

Harry blinked, suddenly realizing that neither of the Slytherins was being antagonistic. They gazed up at him with contemplative expressions, without the usual signs of maliciousness. Not that either of them had been particularly vicious over the last few months, but still. There’d also been very little direct communication.

Of course, Harry wasn’t communicating that well at the moment. “Er, yeah, a fly.”

_Please_ don’t start a fight now, he pleaded silently. This was not the time to resume hostile relations, with nothing under his robes but a raging hard on and a plug up his arse.

Malfoy and Zabini exchanged glances, having some sort of silent conversation before Malfoy nodded up at Harry and they walked away, heading across the Entrance Hall towards the dungeons. Maybe they’d already had their evening tryst and that’s why they were so mellow.

Harry released his breath in a whoosh, unaware he’d been holding it. Relieved, he hurried down the rest of the stairs and out the main doors into the darkness. Walking was not nearly as comfortable as it had been earlier and his footsteps slowed once he’d reached the grass.

It was cooler outside and the slight breeze lifted the hem of his robes and sent the air circulating around his bits. It felt deliciously sensuous, not cold enough to truly damper his arousal. It was enough to tighten his nipples into hard buds, though, and he could feel his robes rubbing against his chest, just enough sensation to make him aware of their existence.

He wanted to touch himself but didn’t dare, feeling he was still too close to the castle. Besides, he wanted to prolong this as long as possible, not certain he’d ever dare to do it again. He already knew that he wanted to. He’d never been this aroused in his life. Never felt this wicked.

He wondered if Malfoy had ever done something so naughty. He knew Malfoy enjoyed flying, but had he ever flown naked? Had he ever thought about it? Zabini probably hadn’t, as he wasn’t much of a flyer. Maybe Zabini only thought about riding Malfoy’s cock.

Harry groaned, unable to resist brushing his hand over the front of his robes and lightly squeezing his erection. He wanted them desperately. Dark and light. Chocolate and cream. He wanted to lick them. Although, he doubted they tasted as sweet as they did in his imagination. In reality they probably tasted slightly salty, but that was good, too.

Reluctantly letting go of his erection, he considered the fact that he’d been spoiled by the twins. He’d lost his virginity to the pair, topping George and bottoming for Fred. At the same time. He smiled at the memory, knowing his experience was unusual. It hadn’t been the most comfortable arrangement, but it had been satisfying. Certainly he’d been sufficiently distracted so that he’d not come too fast and not been too focused on the pain in his arse. It all evened out.

They had definitely spoiled him. He liked being with two blokes at the same time and had trouble imagining it any other way. Unfortunately, most couples didn’t want a third person barging in. Not that he wanted most couples. He wanted Malfoy and Zabini. He had always wanted Malfoy, but after catching him snogging Zabini, he’d spent a lot more time observing the dark Slytherin. It hadn’t been difficult to shift his feelings to include Zabini.

He shook off those thoughts. Tonight wasn’t about unreciprocated feelings. This was about the thrill of the forbidden. He finally approached the edge of the Quidditch pitch and simply stood for a minute, pressing his thighs together. It felt good.

Glancing warily around the darkened pitch, he was grateful he was alone. He was far enough away from the castle that no one would be able to see him, even if they were to look out the windows. He didn’t plan to literally fly naked, but it would surely look odd if someone were to see his bare legs with his robes hiked up around the broom.

Squirming with anticipation, he toed off his trainers. He might not be planning to fly naked, but he was going to come as close as he dared. He glanced around the pitch again, assuring himself that he was alone before swinging his leg over his broom.

His lips parted in a gasp as he brought the broom up between his thighs, the first touch against his balls causing his cock to twitch in the folds of his robes. Impatiently, he rearranged his robes so that they fell around his body, making sure no bit of the fabric came between his groin and the broom.

He tilted his head back in sheer exhilaration as he slowly lifted off the ground. Gods, it felt as good as he’d imagined. His cock throbbed against the broom handle as he leaned forward. Smooth and hard and unrelenting pressure. His balls pressed tight between his body and the wood.

Flying higher, he put on a burst of speed, racing across the pitch. The wind whipped at his robes, and under them. The cool air felt amazing against the heat his body was generating. The broom vibrated in the air. Not enough to affect his flying in any way, and it wasn’t enough vibration that he normally even noticed. He was noticing it now, though. Power thrumming between his legs, a gentle pulse of vibration cradling his balls.

He flew several laps, experimenting with the sensations. Shifting his weight backwards, he could feel the broom handle in the crease of his arse. A slight rocking motion put pressure on the plug, pushing it in and out. He wanted it harder and deeper, but this was still incredible.

Fumbling in his pocket, he found the control and set the plug to vibrating.

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed, quickly grabbing hold of his broom again with both hands.

Everything about this was intense, but the vibrations in his arse had him wondering if he’d be able to retain control of his broom when he came. He rocked backwards, nudging the plug, groaning as it pressed that vibration tighter against his prostate.

Breathing harshly, he leaned forward, not wanting to come yet. Holding as still as possible, he flew a few more slow laps around the pitch while he attempted to rein in his control. He wished he could actually fly naked, feeling the cool breeze against his overheated skin.

Biting his lip, he wondered if he dared. Maybe not naked, but surely he could get away with undoing some of the buttons. Setting himself drifting, he gripped the broom tightly with his thighs – groaning at that sensation – and started rapidly undoing his buttons.

His nipples pebbled as they were exposed to the cool breeze and he paused to tweak them, relishing the jolt of pleasure. Soon he was uncovered throat to groin and his hard cock was being buffeted by the wind, adding a spectacular pressure.

He felt incredibly naughty and wicked, and grinned into the darkness. This was far more thrilling than chasing the Snitch. Leaning forward, he pressed his cock to the broom and wrapped a hand around both, his thumb over his cock and fingers curling around the handle. So good, but he couldn’t stroke the way he wanted.

It wasn’t going to matter with the vibrations humming through his entire lower body. It wasn’t going to be possible to hold off much longer. He sat up again, as upright as he could possibly get, tipping his head back to look at the stars. He’d never felt such a rush. He could feel his heart beating madly in his chest, the beat echoed by the throbbing in his cock.

As he drifted aimlessly for a minute, he thought about how he felt when he was diving for the Snitch. That thrill of freefalling as he hurtled towards the ground. With a shudder, he knew what he wanted to be doing when he came. It was wildly dangerous, which made it all the more exciting.

He rocked gently on his broom for a few minutes, stroking himself and nudging at the plug with every backwards movement. Heat was coiling in his lower abdomen and he was getting closer and closer. He was essentially in a kneeling position a hundred feet off the ground with his ankles crossed over the broom behind him, his toes curling and his back arched as he rocked.

Releasing his cock, he gripped the broom handle tightly with both hands as he circled the pitch with roller coaster ascents and dips, letting the motion rock the broom for him. Each descent was a little deeper. Each ascent was a little faster. The wind was whipping at him. He laughed into the night, wondering if his cock would be wind burnt after this experience.

It was worth any discomfort he might be feeling later. His breathing was harsh and ragged as he pushed the broom into a final ascent, feeling like he was literally approaching the edge. The edge of the world. The edge of his control. He was going to come. His balls were tight. His cock was pulsing against the broom handle. His arse was clenching around the plug. So close. Just a few seconds more.

He hovered for an instant in the air before he tipped the broom handle sharply down . . . and he was falling and he was coming and he was shouting in exhilarated release. His cock jetted streams of come that slapped him in the chest. Hot come and cold air. His body was exploding in pleasure but he had to keep one part of his mind on controlling the broom. The ground was approaching rapidly. He was shuddering against his broom as he pulled up sharply, eyes wide as the handle was again pressed firmly against his cock.

One wide loop around to slow down, then he was allowing himself to fall to the ground. He somersaulted off his broom to land flat on his back, chest heaving and his blood surging in his veins. Oh gods, he’d done it! He shuddered violently in delayed reaction even as he laughed raggedly, arms and legs splayed and robes open, leaving him exposed to the cool air.

~*~*~*~

It wasn’t as easy to sneak out the next weekend, but he managed it. A few people asked where he was going but most people were too busy with their partners on a Saturday night to pay him any mind. He wondered at the fact that his only partner was his broom. Rather kinky or rather sad. He couldn’t decide which, but the flying was spectacular.

The following week was a Hogsmeade weekend, allowing him to sneak away with the twins for a few hours. He returned with a few new toys and flavoured lubes, with no energy left to fly that night.

Another week and another exhilarating fly.

A week after that, it turned cold. After dinner, he stopped at a third floor window and stared disconsolately at the rain beating against the pane of glass. Flying naked in this weather was likely to kill him. He was reckless, but he wasn’t an idiot. Sighing, he looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. Malfoy and Zabini. The sight of them didn’t exactly make him feel better.

“Potter,” Malfoy said with a nod.

“Hey,” Harry said listlessly, returning the greeting as he turned away from the window to face them.

“Nasty weather for flying,” Malfoy observed.

“Yeah.” Harry frowned. “How’d you know I was thinking about flying?”

A smile played about Malfoy’s lips as if trying to decide whether or not to make an appearance. Zabini didn’t suffer from the same indecision, giving Harry a genuine smile.

Harry stared at them in open-mouthed fascination. He’d never seen either of them smile at him before. _Why_ were they smiling? As far as he knew, Zabini didn’t even like flying. _Flying_. Harry’s eyes opened wide in dawning horror and he took a step backwards, pressing his back against the window.

“What do you want?” he demanded. Please, _please_ , tell me you don’t know what I’ve been doing, he begged silently.

“We’re just as disappointed as you are with the horrible weather,” Malfoy said conversationally. “You’re very pretty when you fly, Harry.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the burn of humiliation flushing his face.

“Did you know there’s a spell to retrieve photos from Omnioculars? We’ve got some wonderful pictures and we’re prepared to show them to you tonight, if you’d like to see them.”

His life was officially over. Images of everything he’d been doing flashed through his mind and he was horrified that they had actual photos. They’d been watching him. He realized they’d likely watched him that first time, turned around and followed him to the pitch.

“What do you want?” he repeated in defeat. They had him by the balls and he knew it.

He was startled as he suddenly had a hard body pressing against him. When he opened his mouth in surprise, it was captured by Zabini. It didn’t occur to him to struggle. His eyes fluttered shut as soon as he’d recognized who’d captured him and he surrendered to the assault on his senses. Zabini could kiss.

“We just want you,” Malfoy whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine and causing him to moan into Zabini’s mouth. “We want you to meet us tonight, dressed as you’ve been to go flying.” He nipped at Harry’s ear. “Including your lack of clothing, but be sure to include any . . . accessories you’ve been wearing.”

Harry tore his mouth away from Zabini, unconsciously gripping the thick black locks as Zabini transferred his attention to Harry’s neck.

“Yes, we know about your little toys,” Malfoy said, smirking in amusement.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, anything, but ended up moaning instead as Zabini ground against him, sucking what was sure to be a brilliant red love bite on his neck. Once again his open mouth was captured, but this time by Malfoy. Malfoy could kiss, too. Even with Zabini in his way.

“One hour, Harry,” Zabini murmured against his throat. “Room of Requirement.”

~*~*~*~

Harry rubbed his fingertips over the tender skin on his neck where Blaise had marked him. He didn’t know what their motivation was for molesting him, but he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying their blackmailing methods. So far, at least.

That same nervous excitement he felt when he set out to fly was again swirling in his gut as he walked the corridors heading for the Room of Requirement. He’d followed the directions he’d been given and wore nothing under his robes but a plug up his arse and battered trainers on his feet.

This was complete and utter madness, but he was doing it anyway.

Turned on or not, he hesitated when he reached the right door. He stood in the corridor, twisting his hips enough to feel the plug shifting in his arse and his half-hard cock bumping against his thighs. Utter madness. He should be angry. He should be making an attempt to retrieve the photos.

He could barely think about that, though, his mind filled with visions of Draco and Blaise. He’d clearly gone beyond madness into utter depravity and tried to force himself to consider the fact that this was likely a trap to further humiliate him. What were the odds that it wasn’t a trap? Pretty slim, he had to admit. Most likely they would use him then discard him for humiliation by the masses.

Firming his resolve, he decided he could at least have the pleasure of being used by the two hottest boys at Hogwarts first. He twisted the knob and pushed opened the door, slipping into the room and vaguely registering the slight popping sound that signified the door had disappeared from view on the other side of the wall.

Rather than feeling alarmed at being trapped, he was focused on the room. It resembled a small flat, minus the need for a kitchen. Living area with comfortable seating was arranged around a fireplace and on the other side of the room was a large bed with a doorway leading to a bathroom. He suspected that the Slytherins had asked for something resembling the professor’s quarters.

The two Slytherins in question were lounging comfortably in the armchairs and Draco was beckoning him over. Considering that his robes covered him from throat to toes, Harry felt completely exposed as he hesitantly crossed the room and gingerly sat down on the edge of the couch.

“What do you want from me?”

Draco ignored his question in favour of asking one of his own. “Did you do what I asked?”

Harry shifted nervously. “Yes.”

“Prove it.”

“Malfoy!” Harry protested. “Tell me what I have to do first. What exactly do I have to do to get those pictures back?”

“You’re going to start by taking off those robes,” Draco drawled. “Blaise will help you.”

The rational part of Harry’s mind balked at the idea of Draco telling him what to do, but the rational part of his mind wasn’t currently in control. In fact, he liked the idea of giving up a little of his control for once. Apparently Blaise enjoyed it as well because he didn’t appear to be suffering as he complied with Draco’s orders.

Harry toed off his trainers and kicked them to the side, but otherwise sat stiffly as Blaise unbuttoned his robes, slowly exposing him. He could feel the heat of a blush creeping up from his very toes and kept his eyes directed at the floor, knowing the other two boys were openly appraising him.

He resisted the urge to squirm as he wondered if he would pass their inspection. He wasn’t the most attractive bloke around, but he thought he was all right. He was too short and his hair never lied flat, but he was fit enough. It might not be good enough for these two, though, who always sought out the best in everything. They had expensive tastes, but maybe being the most sought after wizard was to his advantage for once. Maybe they would be willing to overlook his flaws.

Blaise reached up and removed his glasses. Then again, maybe not. Blaise helped him shrug the robes off his shoulders, letting them pool around him on the couch.

“Mmmm, you’re lovely,” Blaise murmured before pressing a kiss to Harry’s lips, coaxing Harry to open up and allow his tongue access.

With a small whimper, Harry kissed him back but was to be disappointed when Blaise retreated.

“Are you willing to have sex with us?” Draco asked.

Harry closed his eyes, knowing he was prepared to do anything they wanted. Sex was simply a bonus.

“If that’s what it takes to get those pictures, then yes.”

He didn’t see the flash of disappointment on their faces. It was masked by the time he opened his eyes to glare at Draco defiantly.

“Good,” Draco said evenly. “Go lie down on the bed and wait for us, then. On your back.”

Harry gaped for a moment but Draco continued to gaze at him impassively.

“I’m not your slave, Malfoy.”

“I don’t want you to be my slave. I just want you willing.”

Harry was willing enough, but he was still utterly mortified as he stood and walked to the bed, knowing they could see the plug in his arse. Despite his humiliation, he was hard as he laid down on the soft coverlet, shivering in anticipation.

At least they didn’t make him wait long. They stood on one side of the bed, undressing each other as they kissed. He released an involuntary groan as he realized that they were naked under their robes as well. Hard cocks sprang free as buttons were released and robes pushed off their shoulders to pool at their feet.

They were both beautiful and elegant. So much alike and yet so different. It was a novel experience for Harry, who was used to Fred and George who were identical in every way. Eyes glued to the sight before him, Harry absently wondered what the word was for non-identical twins. Blaise and Draco clearly went together. A matched pair, despite their differences.

“You like watching us, don’t you?” Blaise said as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over Harry.

“Yes,” Harry admitted. “You look good together.”

“We’ll look good with you, too, Harry,” Draco promised, settling on the other side of him. Uncorking a bottle, he poured some kind of oil down Harry’s sternum.

“It’s cold.”

“Not for long,” Blaise said, smirking as he trailed his fingers through the oil dribbling down Harry’s side.

“Close your eyes,” Draco instructed. “I want you to simply feel. Concentrate on our hands.”

“What are you going to do?” Harry asked suspiciously.

“Just massage you. Help you relax.”

“Trust us,” Blaise said softly.

Harry gave him a flat stare before obediently closing his eyes. He didn’t trust them completely but he’d already willingly placed himself at their mercy. He wasn’t going to back out now.

Especially with their warm hands rubbing him everywhere. Merlin, it felt amazing. He was surprised at first when he realized that Draco’s hands were rougher than Blaise’s, until he remembered that Draco played as much Quidditch as he did so it made since that his hands were more calloused. They were still a lot softer than Harry’s hands. And really, they were only rough in comparison to Blaise’s, which were baby soft as they smoothed over Harry’s ribs and over his shoulder before working down Harry’s arm.

They were firm and gentle and thorough. It was a novel sensation to have a pair of hands each gripping one of his own, massaging to the tip of each finger. The bed shifted and they started on his feet, thumbs firmly pressing against his arches and making him groan.

Draco chuckled, the sound coming from low in his throat. “If you wore proper shoes, your feet wouldn’t hurt.”

“I didn’t know they hurt,” Harry murmured in protest. “They’re just feet.”

Who paid attention to feet? He certainly didn’t. Not normally, anyway. All of his attention was now centred, however, on his toes. He’d not known they were connected to his cock, but as his cock twitched, they attempted to curl around the fingers currently working oil into them.

The tension had been slowly draining from his body, his head lolling languidly as he allowed them to touch and move him at will. A heightened awareness of the sexual tension set in, however, as Blaise and Draco reached his upper thighs. They shifted on the bed, spreading his legs for easier access.

As they reached the very top of his thighs and his groin, they were brushing against his balls. His inner thighs were incredibly sensitive and he groaned as they teased him. One of them massaged the skin behind his balls and he was ready to start begging.

“Turn over, Harry.”

“What?” Harry asked blankly, cracking open his eyes.

“Turn over so we can do the other side,” Draco said patiently.

“But you’re not done with the front,” Harry protested. They’d not touched his cock once. Not even a brief touch.

Blaise was smirking when Harry glanced at him, but his eyes had gone so dark that they were almost black. The hard cock sprouting from his groin with the head glistening with pre-come was simply another indicator that he wasn’t unaffected by the situation – rather convincing evidence. A quick check revealed that Draco was in a similar state.

“Malfoy,” he pleaded. For what, he wasn’t sure, but he knew it wasn’t the frown that he actually received. The frowning countenance left him all the more startled when Draco suddenly leaned over and mashed his lips against Harry’s, thrusting his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

Harry moaned, his hands automatically moving to pull Draco further on top of him. It felt amazing to be kissing him and his skin was hot and smooth and . . . Draco wasn’t budging. Panting lightly, Draco pulled away, leaving Harry frowning instead.

“I’m Draco.”

Harry was willing to agree to that, as long as Draco went back to kissing him. Draco looked like he might, but Blaise reached across Harry, resting a hand on Draco’s bicep even as he spoke to Harry.

“Roll onto your front. We’ll eventually get to everything.”

“Zabini.” Harry tried pleading with him. “Blaise.”

Blaise’s eyes closed a touch too long to be called a blink. “Turn over, Harry.”

With a small shudder, Harry reluctantly complied. He squirmed, attempting to get comfortable and trying to suppress the urge to simply rut against the sheets. He didn’t want this to be over, but having two hot blokes touching him everywhere was almost beyond his limits. Never had he felt this desperate to come. It was the who, as much as the what, that had him incredibly aroused.

“Fucking hell,” Draco said. “You can’t keep moving like that.”

“I can’t help it,” Harry moaned helplessly. “It feels too good.”

Blaise rested a heavy hand in the small of his back. “Quit moving.”

Harry tried, but it was difficult to stay still as their hands started again at his feet and started working their way up. When they made it past the back of his knees, their hands bumped and Harry was eagerly spreading his legs. He couldn’t get far, however, as he ran into their legs.

“Do you know how hot you look like this?” Draco murmured reverently. “You want one of us to fuck you, don’t you?”

The only answer was Harry’s loud groan, slightly muffled by the pillow. Harry felt the bed shifting and inhaled sharply when Draco straddled his hips, settling his warm weight on top of Harry. Draco adjusted until his balls rested against the plug and his cock was nestled in the crease of Harry’s arse. He smoothed his hands up Harry’s back and leaned down, not quite touching his chest against Harry’s skin, but Harry could feel the heat radiating between them.

“Do you like how this feels?”

The soft whisper was brushed against his ear. He nodded, a slight movement of his head. He was distracted by Blaise settling between his legs, nudging them further apart. Never in his life had he expected to be in a situation like this. Not with Draco and Blaise. The position itself wasn’t all that unfamiliar, but he’d never felt so completely helpless with Fred and George.

This was overwhelming. He was hyperaware of his body as they resumed their massage. Draco worked kinks out of Harry’s shoulders and Blaise continued the path up Harry’s legs. Their hands felt absolutely amazing, but he wanted so much more. This was better than flying.

He inhaled sharply as Blaise nudged at the plug, his thumbs pressing up under Draco’s balls.

“You’re more than ready, aren’t you?” Blaise said.

Harry felt like laughing hysterically at the ridiculous question. He wasn’t sure he’d ever been harder in his life. “Yes,” he managed to say.

“Take it out so I can fuck him,” Draco commanded, sounding breathless. He poured more oil in the small of Harry’s back, shifting his hips forward to glide his cock through the slick lubricant.

Tensing briefly, Harry felt Blaise running a finger around the base of the plug, teasing him. Harry shifted restlessly, attempting to push his arse higher into Blaise’s hands.

“Fuck, Harry, stop moving,” Draco said, “or I’m never going to make it until I’m inside you.”

This time Harry did laugh, a choking sound that ended in a long, low moan as Blaise eased the plug from his arse, leaving him empty. How the hell was he supposed to hold still? He wanted to be filled, desperately, and he didn’t even care which one took the honours as long as they let him come.

“Do you think you could take both of us?” Blaise asked, sliding slippery fingers inside Harry’s hole and stretching him further.

“Ohhhh, yeesss,” Harry moaned. “If you . . . if you let me come first. I’m already too close,” he admitted.

He was startled as they suddenly moved and flipped him onto his back. He wasn’t given an opportunity to comprehend the new position before his cock was engulfed in Blaise’s mouth and Draco was attempting to stuff his tongue down Harry’s throat.

Dizzy with sensation, he was spiralling rapidly out of control. Blaise’s fingers returned to Harry’s arse, thrusting them inside and crooking them just so until he was rubbing at Harry’s prostate. His mouth was hot and wet and warm, licking at Harry’s cock with rapid flicks of his tongue. Did Draco know what Blaise was doing? His tongue was mimicking Blaise’s movements in Harry’s mouth before he moved down to flick at Harry’s nipples.

It was too much. Harry’s release spilled over onto Blaise’s tongue. Blaise swallowed easily, sucking out each drop before finally letting Harry go. Shuddering in the aftershocks, Harry could only lay there breathing heavily, listening as Draco murmured soothingly and stroked calming circles on his torso as he came down from his high.

“All right, Harry?” Blaise asked, one hand running lightly over Harry’s inner thigh and the other still slowly working fingers in and out of Harry’s arse.

Eyes closed, Harry nodded weakly.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Opening one eye, he squinted at Blaise. “Done what?”

“Taken two at the same time.”

Harry nodded again, a slight grin forming on his features as he saw the arched brows of both of his current partners.

“Who?”

“The twins,” Harry admitted. “Fred and George.”

“You’re certainly not the innocent golden boy, are you?” Draco said dryly.

“What fun would that be?” Harry asked, feeling much more in control now. He reached over to grasp Draco’s cock in his hand, enjoying the slick, hot weight of it as well as the hiss it generated from Draco’s mouth.

“You’re a tease, Potter,” Blaise said, smirking at Draco’s reaction. “We haven’t come yet.”

Harry grinned unrepentantly before gasping as Blaise twisted his fingers inside him, stretching him. “Bastard.”

Blaise sniggered.

“Lie down on your back,” Draco ordered Blaise. “Harry, you’re going to ride his cock, but face away from him.”

“Bossy fucker, aren’t you?” Harry muttered, but he was trading places with Blaise readily enough, his cock already hardening again. He’d been fantasizing about this for too long and the reality was far more thrilling than he’d ever imagined.

He straddled Blaise, his calves pressed against Blaise’s hips as he kneeled, aligning his hole with Blaise’s cock. Blaise had one hand holding the base of his cock and one hand on Harry’s hip, helping to guide him into place. Harry was more than ready for this and lowered himself in one smooth motion after the thick head had popped past the ring of muscle.

Blaise groaned loudly, both hands now resting on Harry’s hips, neither of them moving as Harry adjusted to Blaise’s thick cock inside him.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” Blaise said. “You’re sure you can handle Draco, too?”

“Mmmm, just give me a sec,” Harry said, pulling his legs out from under him. He stretched them out alongside Blaise’s legs, ready to wrap them around Draco once he moved into position. Leaning back, he supported himself on his elbows, essentially lying on top of Blaise.

Draco was kneeling to the side, absently stroking himself as he watched them manoeuvre into place. “You two are . . .” He swallowed heavily, not finishing his sentence.

“Are waiting for you,” Harry said. “Come here and fuck me, Malfoy.”

“Draco.”

Harry smiled. “Fine. Come here and fuck me, Draco.”

Draco kissed Harry roughly before settling into position. Spreading his own legs wide, he straddled Blaise’s thighs. Harry pulled his legs up and around Draco’s waist, attempting to relax. Blaise had stretched him, but this was still going to be a tight fit.

He tried not to tense as Draco worked two fingers inside, stretching him impossibly wider. It burned, but wasn’t horribly painful. Blaise ran his hands soothingly up and down Harry’s sides and Harry lolled his head back, shivering as Blaise mouthed the nape of his neck.

“All right?” Draco asked.

Eyes half-lidded, Harry looked at him, nodding slightly so as not to dislodge Blaise’s mouth. Draco wore an expression of intense concentration as he pressed his cock head at Harry’s entrance, pressing down against Blaise and forward against Harry’s body. Harry winced as the width of Draco’s cock popped inside, grateful the worst was over.

“Just wait,” he said, panting, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. He’d done this before, but it never failed to be incredibly intense.

Draco planted his hands more firmly on the mattress before leaning forward to kiss Harry. Harry thrust his tongue into Draco’s mouth eagerly, breathing harshly through his nose.

“Relax,” Blaise murmured, licking between Harry’s shoulder blades.

While continuing to kiss Harry, Draco slowly pushed deeper. And deeper. Until he was buried inside. Harry was sandwiched tightly between them, hot slick skin rubbing together.

“Oh, sweet fucking hell,” Blaise breathed. “I can feel you.”

“It’s so tight,” Draco said, his voice sounding strangled as he tore his mouth away and buried his face in Harry’s neck.

“I can’t –” Harry swallowed, licking his lips. “I can’t move like this. You have to.”

Draco was the only one with any real leverage and freedom to move, but Blaise rocked his hips up into Harry, finding a steady enough rhythm. Waiting for several strokes, Draco finally pulled back and thrust forward, causing all three of them to groan.

Harry could do nothing more than writhe between them, surrounded inside and out. It was not completely comfortable, but it was incredibly intense. And hot. He could feel the sweat trickle down his temple and watched a matching drop glide down Draco’s cheek and along the clenched jaw before falling off his chin.

He’d never seen a sexier expression than the one currently on Draco’s face. Draco’s eyes were a dark stormy grey, filled with lust and a fierce concentration. He looked over Harry’s shoulder, his eyes flaring with emotion as he presumably met Blaise’s gaze.

Harry’s chest tightened painfully as he remembered that they were just using him. They loved each other, and Harry was simply a tool. He was filled with them, connected to them, but still didn’t belong.

Then Draco was kissing him again and it didn’t matter. His body was coasting on a sexual high as they thrust inside. His muscles were quivering from the strain and he was shuddering from the powerful sensations gripping him.

Blaise circled Harry’s hip, grasping his cock and stroking firmly, sending Harry even higher. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t speak. He could only feel. His body was swamped with sensual pleasure. He could feel them sliding in and out of him and against each other.

Draco shoved in roughly and stilled, shouting out his release. His hips jerked with the aftershocks before he pulled out.

“Stop,” he said harshly.

“I can’t stop,” Blaise protested.

“No, just . . . Harry, sit up,” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s shoulders and helping to pull him into an upright position.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Blaise groaned, having more freedom to thrust his hips up now. He only needed a few strong thrusts before he was coming.

Draco had taken over stroking Harry’s cock and pulled his release from him with sharp, firm tugs. Harry babbled incoherently, trembling helplessly as his orgasm drowned out his senses, his vision and hearing fading. Touch was overwhelming everything else, his body a quivering mass of nerve endings.

It was long minutes later before he really registered that he was lying on the bed with Blaise and Draco pressed against either side of him.

“All right?” Blaise murmured.

“Yeah,” Harry answered softly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment.

Blaise tilted Harry’s chin towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “You were wonderful.”

Harry swallowed, glancing at Draco, who also kissed him tenderly.

“Get some sleep,” Draco said.

Closing his eyes obediently, Harry discovered it wasn’t all that difficult to fall asleep. He was warm, comfortable and exhausted.

He slept for only a few hours and woke first. He smiled sadly as he carefully worked his way out of the bed. They didn’t wake, but shifted restlessly for a few moments before Blaise ended up spooned behind Draco and they settled back to a peaceful slumber.

They had each other and didn’t need him. He found his robes and shoes and only needed a minute to dress. He gazed at them for a long time, though, before he was finally able to bring himself to walk away. He’d not got the pictures from them, but it didn’t matter. They would do whatever they wanted to do anyway.

Slipping out of the room, he trudged back to the tower. His body ached, a pleasant reminder of his time with them. It was his heart, however, that hurt unbearably. He was miserable as he donned some pyjama pants and slid between the cold sheets of his bed. Alone.

~*~*~*~

“Harry!”

Hermione’s shrill voice had him tugging the blanket over his head, hoping she’d just go away.

“No! You can’t come up here!” she shouted. “Stand back or I’ll hex you!”

He blinked blearily in the shadows of his blankets. Who was she talking to? He could only hear a low rumble of voices, nothing distinctive.

“Harry!” she shrieked again.

“Get your arse up, Harry!” Ron shouted. “You’ve got company.”

Company? It was . . . well, he didn’t know what time it was, but it was too early to get up, he was certain. And since when did he get company?

“Hurry up! They’ve said they won’t leave until they talk to you,” Ron said, ripping open Harry’s bed curtains and jerking the blankets away.

“Who?” Harry asked groggily.

“Malfoy and Zabini. Said they have something for you.”

“Oh, fuck,” Harry groaned, burying his face in his pillow. Until Ron ripped that out from under him.

“You’ve missed breakfast, by the way.”

Harry laughed helplessly at Ron’s non-sequitur. Trust him to remember food, even when Slytherins were invading Gryffindor tower. 

“They followed us back from the Great Hall. They insist they’ve got to talk to you.”

“Harry!”

Ron winced along with Harry. “I think she’s tired of trying to hold them off.”

“Why are they even here?” Harry muttered to himself as he rolled out of bed.

Ron shrugged, not having an answer. He protested, however, as Harry trudged to the door without taking his wand.

“Don’t you need this?” he asked, lifting it off the nightstand.

“It’s just Malfoy and Zabini,” Harry said, stepping out into the stairwell. If they were planning to hex him, they would’ve done it the night before. They certainly wouldn’t boldly invade Gryffindor territory to do it. Unless . . . surely they wouldn’t make a public show of the photos?

His guts twisted unpleasantly as he descended the stairs, the common room slowly coming into view. And there was Draco and Blaise, looking disturbingly fresh and unruffled, though extremely irritated, scowling at Hermione.

“Call off your watch dogs, would you?” Draco said as soon as he saw Harry.

“We’ve tried to make them leave,” Hermione said, “but they bullied themselves in here.”

“It’s all right, Hermione,” Harry said. “I’ll get rid of them.”

She huffed at him, but stepped back.

“You’re not getting rid of us, Harry,” Draco drawled. “That’s why we’re here.”

“What do you want?” Harry asked stiffly.

“We told you last night what we wanted.”

Harry frowned. “And you got it.”

“Only for one night.”

“But –” Harry glanced at the surrounding Gryffindors, the lot of them hanging on every word. This really wasn’t a good place for this conversation.

“Did you think it was a one time deal?” Blaise asked softly, slowly advancing.

“Of course it was,” Harry said. He paused. “Wasn’t it?”

“Oh, no,” Draco said. “You’re ours now, Harry.”

Harry blushed as the Gryffindors gasped.

“What does he mean by that?” Ron demanded.

“Er, I . . . I’m not theirs.” Harry closed his eyes, fervently wishing he was anywhere else. This could _not_ be happening.

He popped open his eyes when Ron shouted, “Get away from him!”

Blaise was only a short distance away and, ignoring Ron, he continued forward and circled his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry didn’t protest, only stared at him blankly. Blaise gave him a half-smile before his mouth descended on Harry’s, kissing him in front of everyone.

“Harry!” Hermione once again shouted his name shrilly.

“Tell her to shut up,” Draco whispered, pressing himself against Harry’s back and nuzzling his neck.

“Hermione, shut up,” Harry said weakly as Blaise kissed Draco over Harry’s shoulder. He managed to tear his eyes away from that provocative sight to look at his best friends. They were gaping at him in disbelief.

“Harry?” she questioned, much quieter.

“Er,” he floundered, still sandwiched tightly between the two Slytherins. He’d find it easier to answer her if he actually knew what was going on. Unfortunately, his body appeared to be doing all the thinking for him and it was perfectly content with its current location and activity.

“It’s quite simple, Granger,” Draco said. “We want Harry and, if he’ll have us, we don’t intend to let him go.”

“Why do you want him?” she asked, blushing as the words blurted out of her mouth.

She received matching smirks from Draco and Blaise, but Harry frowned, squirming to get out from between them.

“Hey, where are you going?” Blaise asked, locking Harry in his embrace.

“You don’t want me,” Harry answered flatly. “You’re only blackmailing me.”

“No, we’re not,” Draco snapped. He let go of Harry and moved to the side, pulling a package from his robes. “This is yours, if you’d only waited to get it.”

Harry frowned, confused.

“We want you, Harry,” Blaise said. He looked suddenly unsure, but he didn’t let go.

“But you’ve got each other.”

“So?” Draco retorted. “We’re Slytherins and we’re selfish. We want you, too.”

Harry smiled, despite his confusion. “Slytherins are notorious for being selfish,” he agreed, “but since when do they brave Gryffindor territory?”

“Since the brave Gryffindor ran away,” Draco said irritably. “This is entirely your fault, you know. I mean, have you _seen_ this place? It’s all . . . _red_.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I happen to live here and I like it.”

“I know,” Draco said with a grimace. “You’ve got no taste, but we’ll work on that.”

“I wasn’t running away,” Harry said, deciding to ignore Draco’s views regarding his Gryffindor background. “I just didn’t think . . .” He’d not honestly thought they’d want him. He bit his lip nervously, but Draco pulled it away from his teeth, rubbing his thumb along his lower lip.

“We told you,” he said softly. “We want you.”

“Even if we have to come into Gryffindor to get you,” Blaise added, smirking.

“I –” Harry wasn’t given a chance to say anything as Draco captured his mouth, kissing him deeply. By the time he pulled away, Harry was feeling weak in the knees, grateful Blaise was still holding him up.

“Can we take this upstairs?” Blaise whispered, nipping at the skin below Harry’s ear. “This is rather disturbing with all these Gryffindors watching us.”

Harry blushed, glancing at his friends. “Er, I’m, well.”

“It’s all right, Harry,” Hermione said, sighing. “But I do hope you know what you’re getting into.”

“I think it’s romantic,” Ginny piped up, giving Harry a wide grin. “Although, I think I’m jealous that the three hottest guys in school are together.”

“Yes, Harry’s off limits,” Draco warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Blaise started walking Harry backwards towards the stairs. “Let’s go.”

“You can’t just go in our dorm,” Ron protested.

“Watch us,” Draco said.

“But . . . Hermione, they can’t do that, can they?”

“It’s Harry’s choice. If that’s what makes him happy, then so be it.”

“I don’t like it,” Ron said sullenly.

“I’m sorry, Ron,” Harry said, feeling sheepish. Yet he was randy enough that he was going to take the Slytherins to his bed anyway.

Ron sighed in resignation. “Whatever makes you happy.”

Harry was almost to the top of the stairs when Ron shouted. “Hey, Harry, what was in that package?”

Laughing, Blaise and Draco dragged a furiously blushing Harry into his dorm.

~~Finite~~


End file.
